guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Volfen Blessing
Unless you gain a large amount of energy per attack this would be worst on warriors the ones most ppl would think it would be good on. :BiP Necros! All depends on the skills you get though. --Kale Ironfist 05:36, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :: : 'Unless you gain a large amount of energy per attack this would be worst on warriors the ones most ppl would think it would be good on.' ::You also recieve energy when you take dammage , so depending on how much the warrior is the target the energy management might or might not be a problem I'l have to agree that Warriors will have problems managing their energy pool with this skill (to say the least). However i do think Volfen Blessing is more benefitial (regarding from the fact that we do not know the skills as of yet) then Raven Blessing since Volfen gives you Health Regeneration instead of a certain amount of precentage to dodge. -- Oremir 21:18, 23 August 2007 (GMT +1) :::What the heck? -6 energy degeneration cO 62.45.157.206 15:48, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Basically, it means you have to keep attacking or being attacked to maintain the form, which is constantly slipping closer to wearing off due to degen. However, unless the forms give a univeral "innate" energy regen value, this will be much harder for Warriors, Rangers, and Paragons to maintain... Arshay Duskbrow 16:24, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Are we going to see more meleemancers and all the other */W combos ? 62.45.157.206 16:47, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::No, because secondary doesn't matter, all your skills are replaced with these forms, like the Junundu. Arshay Duskbrow 22:11, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Anyone said "Wolf" with a german accent to themselves and came out with "Volfen" or something along those lines? The Paintballer (T/ ) 17:05, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Or they said "Wolven Blessing" with an accent --Gimmethegepgun 22:12, 23 August 2007 (CDT) Doesnt Volpe mean wolf in Italian? Volpe is close to volfen..ish :Nope- Volpe (or in Latin, Vulpe) is Italian for "Fox". The word you're looking for is "Lupus" or "Lupis", which is Latin for "Wolf".--Kajex Firedrake 23:24, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::but v's are pronounced like w's in latin, so that might be the connection... ~ [[User:Zamanee|'Zamanee']] ( ) 20:49, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :This skill actually sets your energy regen to -2. Any skills that add energy regen don't affect you. You will have -2 energy regeneration no matter what. "Energy Returns to Maximum" Hmm...now presumably, one of the "replacement" skills will be a skill to leave the form early, like Leave Junundu. If that's the case, and unless when you leave the form, your energy resets to what it was before using it, I can definitely see people using these skills as a 10 energy "refill all your energy" skill, especially Eles. This has no apparant activation time, either... Arshay Duskbrow 22:14, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :You lose all energy on returning back to human :(. Still, it's like mini-Junundu mode while under the effects of the blessing. Ursan Blessing ROCKS. --Kale Ironfist 10:48, 24 August 2007 (CDT) actual stats errmm jsut thought you might like to know that you don't get -6...8 degen you get 2 reguardless of class (everyone has 2 even if you normaly have 2 or 3 or 4 regen) adn skills like Bip and BR don't effect youso the only way to keep your energy up is to fight.PheNaxKian 17:26, 24 August 2007 (CDT) you're right, the whole skill desc has changed... its even an elite now Fikusan 00:58, 25 August 2007 (CDT) green numbers for the wolf skills Here's the green numbers from the wolf skill tooltips. *Volfen Claw: 2...5; 40...60. *Volfen Pounce: 15...33; 10...20; 60...100 *Volfen Bloodlust: 2...7 *Volfen Agility: 10...20 *Totem of Man: no green numbers -- Gordon Ecker 02:59, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Now then, since a zealous weapon works still, having a monk cast Balthazar's Spirit along with the IAS skill, you could potentially keep this up indefinitely. Edit: this would be madness on an Ele, returning the energy to max for an Elem with high energy storage, around 82en or so--BeeD 02:16, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Almost makes it unfair for warriors...all 3 blessing skills would be best on an ele with full Energy storage..71.222.47.119 :Yet all three forms have melee skills... --Kale Ironfist 02:55, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::None of them have melee skills. This one, IMO, is the hardest to maintain, though i did manage to keep it up while farming for a good hour and a half with only 2 or 3 downtimes. I can go the full hour, 2 hours, whatever with bear.--Darksyde Never Again 16:30, 5 September 2007 (CDT) energy regen "You have +60...100 maximum Health and +1...4 Health regeneration." uhhhhh yeah, i believe that's self-explanatory. If you are suppose to have -2 energy degen while in this form, where did the energy regen come from? so what if a person has high enough norn title it will never get lower? J1j2j3 01:55, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :i hope you realize that there IS a difference between energy and health regen...--71.35.201.249 12:46, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Major LOLS! --BeeD 19:22, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Are we supposed to look like a wolf or something while this ability is in effect? It doesn't change my appearance. I've tried it with a male dervish and a female assassin and my appearance hasn't changed at all. I just assumed it should make me look like a wolf or something. :Nope, ANet decided that would be too haxxor and so your appearance does not change for any of the "Blessing" skills. (T/ ) 18:32, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::Well, that's kind of lame. Thanks for the prompt reply. Does this skill remove echoes or stances? I'm thinking serpent's quickness on volfen agility and several refrain echoes. ~ 69.149.105.63 18:10, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :Seriously, the refrains would stay up constantly via volfen bloodlust, and the volfen agility would stay up indefinitely via serpent's quickness. ~ [[User:Zamanee|'Zamanee']] ( ) 20:45, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Posh Wash Since the energy *depreciation* er, shouldn't that be degeneration? [[User:Bored|'Bored']] 15:50, 20 March 2008 (UTC) bug The bug has been fixed just tested with shadowform.81.244.125.137 15:02, 27 March 2008 (UTC)